Conventional cast concrete basement walls or building foundation walls commonly have a flat upper surfaces which present series of embedded and upwardly extending helically threaded lugs. Where floor trusses are provided in the construction of a building which is supported by such basement or foundation wall, lower surfaces of the ends of the trusses' lower cords are commonly supported by and bear directly against such foundation wall upper surfaces. Alternately, an undersurface of truss upper cord hanger tongues may bear directly upon such foundation wall upper surface. Such common foundation wall and floor truss configurations often undesirably raise the entry level of the constructed building above ground level, undesirably interfering with handicapped access. Such configurations also undesirably allow catastrophic wind forces to tear away above ground floor structures including flooring, undesirably exposing basement shelter spaces to incursions of broken structures and debris.
The instant inventive basement wall and floor assembly and method solves or ameliorates the above described drawbacks and deficiencies of conventional floor, truss, and foundation wall combinations by specially configuring the junctures between truss ends and floor edges, and the foundation wall's upper ends.